Believe
by Rockss
Summary: Why Peter Pan needs Reginas heart? You can find out in here.


Regina was with Killian when Emma called her to go and hel because Pan was trying to take Henry away from then again. The Queen ran into the Savior, and the Pirate came after them. What were they talking about? Who knows, but Regina was smiling when Emma came in.

After about an hour of looking for Pan and Henry. The trio finally got him in the library. He was there talking with Henry and the son of Emma and Regina, everything was quite so when they arrived to the room, Pan smiled and turned to watch them.

**-So, yo came in, we were waiting for you to start the party** -Peter said with a smile of joy on his face.

-**We came for our son, you are not going to take him away from us** -Regina said and steps into the lost boy but he stops her, he takes Henry with him and the queen runs after him, the lost boy goes out and Hook rans behind them.

Emma follows them and tries to stop Peter with her magic but it is impossible to her, its weaker and Regina is still running after the kid, suddenly he stopped and made the two woman and the pirate stop running.

-**We'll see, who deserves to be with Henry? Emma is the Savior but she gave up on you** -he calmly says to the young boy- **but Regina, she has made everything for you, I heard she almost died to save this town, what don't you try and give her the chance on being your mother forever, she deserves you more than anyone, don't you think? -**he was trying to trick him to pick Emma so he could have Reginas heart.

Henry sees Regina and smiled to her but then he looks at Emma, Peter realizes that the boy wants to be with his biological mother more than he wants to be with the queen.

-**No, Henry, you should go with her, you know what you're doing?** -he says as he raises his hand and Regina starts feeling a hughe pain on her chest.

How looks at her and runs but Pan stops him from walking to the queen, Emma is also trying but she can't move.

**-Pan, what are you trying to do with this, Regina is not the one you should kill if you want revenge that he isn't helping you. You saw the same look I saw** -Hooks voice is broken, he never thought he will feel something like that again, not since Milah, his eyes look at Pans eyes and the kid smiles.

-**Yes, she is because Henry truly loves her and you know what is the better part? You love her too, you made me believe you loved Emma but you're showing that you love the queen and that's why she will die because she's the most loved person of you, the one I never thought I could have this power** -Pan closes his fists and Regina starts screaming, she lays on her knees on the ground as her eyes are full of tears. But she's not crying because of the pain but because Pan said something she never believed she could listen. She was the most loved person of the people there.

Emma puts her look down and tries to move but she can't, she has to do something to save Regina, she knows all the things the queen has to go through, she knows that Regina has lost everything. She knows that if Regina dies, her son will never be the same, she has always known that Regina Mills loves her baby boy, and its fair that she can have everything again. She needs to have her happy ending.

-**Take me, Pan. If you want power, take me. I have magic too** -Emma screams but it seems Pan its not interested in her.

-**You're all wrong about me. I don't want your power, your magic, I want their love for her, I need her life to get what I want, Killian and Henry are believers, they both believed in me. And know the love both feel for her is going to be her death.**

-**Don't do it, you can have a life too, Peter, please, we can talk with the cocodrile and he'll give you power, whatever you want** -everyone looks at Henry because Hook is the only one who has ever called cocodrile to Rumpelstiltskin-** I need my mom with me, you're right, I love her, I need her to keep growing, she has given me all, she never asked for anything but my love, she deserves to be happy, I don't believe in you, I believe in her.**

Suddenly the wind starts to blow violently and Emma feels like she can move a lot more than before. Also Hook can move but they share a look and agreed not to move until its the right moment, but Emma looks at Killian and encouraged him to reveal his feelings for Regina the same way Henry is doing.

-**I believe in her too, she has suffered enough and she does not deserve to die, Pan. She is loved, I love her too, you're right and I will protect her from you and everyone who wants to hurt her.**

Reginas heart starts feeling weaker and she finally falls because Peter has been putting more presion on his fist as he heards the confessions of the two biggest belivers.

**-NO! You don't need to believe in her, she's never going to change, she won't, she will betray you again, Killian and you Henry, when you finally leave her she will kill Emma and your grandparents, you know I'm righ**t -his voice sounds desperate.

**-Don't listen to him, kid. You know she wont do that, you can stay with her if you want to, Neal and I, we'll let you, we love you so much, and if you want to live with Regina she is not going to hurt us, we can be a family, Henry, with her. Don't stop believing in her, we need you to believe in your mother. Go ahead, Tell him.**

-**Emma is right, my mom would never hurt them if I agree to be with her if I understand her love for me and I do, I know why you do all this mom -Henry runs to Regina and hold her in his arms- I know what you wanted me only for you, I do know, mommy, I love you, you cannot leave me, I need you and I believe in you, I know who you are, please don't leave us.**

The boy with the gray and red scarf starts crying over his mother and that is the moment when Peter Pan starts to feel the same pain she was feeling a few minutes ago, he start yelling and in that moment, Emma and Hook run to him and grabbed him.

-**Go with her, you know what to do, Hook** -Emma grabs the lost boy and Hook goes with Regina.

-**True love is the biggest magic of all, right?** -he wisphers in her ear and confesses how much hi loves her. Regina opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is the two men who gave her life and hope. The two truest believers. The ones who believed in her.


End file.
